Back In Time
by HungryForTheGamesGirls
Summary: I know, this has been done a bunch of times, but I'm going to do one anyway. Harry and Ginny are transported to the summer of Harry's second year at the Weasleys house.Gets A LOT more interesting later. Will change to M. Come on, give it a chance and read it. R


**AN: Heeey guysss, so, I know that I said that I was only working on a songfic and my story What Would Have Happened, but this idea randomly came to me while watching A Very Potter Sequel (for the 3****rd**** time, go Pigfarts!) probably because the time turner thing (if you've seen AVPS, you'll know what I'm talking about). Even though this has been done 1000 times, I'm gona try. It gets VERY interesting later, but I'm not gona spoil anything.**

** There are just a few things you have to know-**

**-A portkey can make you go back in time, just like a time turner, but I didn't exactly know how to get them to turn it about 10000 times**

**-Starts off about 6 months after the war**

**-In the summer of the year that they start 2****nd**** year, the Weasleys invited Hermione to stay with them and Fred, George and Ron picked her up at the same time that they picked up Harry in the flying car**

**-Harry had to do a bunch of things at the ministry or something so he couldn't see Ginny :'(**

**-I'm Awesome**

**-It's me (the girl that wrote What Would Have Happened), and for all those people that didn't read that, you won't know that I share my account with two of my friends and I said that they are working on story's (and they still are), and I just wanted you guys to know that I'm now working on 3 story's and my friends are working on 1 each**

**Disclaimer: ****Yes, J. seriously has time to sit down and write a story on a random website (that's sarcasm, by the way…)**

**Chapter 1: Going To the Weasley's**

**Harry's POV**

I run to the room where the girl that I love, and haven't seen in half a year, is waiting. I open the door to see Ginny Weasley sitting at her desk, writing on a piece of parchment. She's beautiful. With her flaming red hair and sparkling green eyes. She turns to me and smiles her wonderful white smile. Ginny jumps up and runs to snog me. Passionatley. (AN: Just so you know, they don't have sex) I snog her back with just as much passion.

After a few minutes of that, she pulls away and says, "I got something for you, but we have to touch it together, or else the spell won't work." "What is it?" I ask. "Harry, I'm not going to bloody tell you!" "Please?" I beg. We continue doing this until Ginny finally says, "Harry James Potter! I'm not going to tell you what it is!" Uh-oh. She called me by my full name. When she does that, I know that I'm pushing her temper. And she has the Weasley temper. But, I decide to push my luck even further, "Well then, I won't touch it." "Fine! Bloody hell, you're stubborn! I'll tell you! There's a spell on this," she gestures to the gift box on her desk, "to make sure that the first two people touch it will be together forever!" Why would she get that? She knows that I love her more than anything else in the world. "Do you really think that we need that?" I ask. "Yes! Harry, don't look at me like you don't know what I mean! Girls are bloody throwing themselves at you, and you never do anything about it!"

"Ginny," I say cautiously, I might have had some luck with her temper before, but I don't think I want to take my chances. "I don't notice them, I only notice you. Why would I want to be with someone that only likes me because I'm famous? You like me for me, and I know that." She smiles from ear to ear. Wow, this must have been on her mind a lot. Well, wasn't I the one that was dreaming about me and her snoging, and then Dean Thomas coming and starting to snog Ginny night after night while I was away? "Well then, now that that's done and over with, just snog me and touch the damn bloody box!" I put my lips on hers, and she says "One…" against my lips, deepening the kiss. "Two..." I say, letting my tongue explore her mouth. "Three…" we say together, and we both touch the gift box, still snoging.

We touch it together and instead of feeling nothing, I feel myself being lifted off the ground and flying through the ceiling and through the air. One word comes to my mind. Portkey. Of course! A portkey can not only take you to any place just by touching it, but can also take you back in time. Did Ginny do this? Why would she?

We finally stop flying and fall on… well; I'm not sure what I landed on. I absolutely hate traveling by portkey. It almost glues your hand to it and still feels like body is vanishing. Me and Ginny pull away from each other, but where still only inches apart. Wow, the moment was so intense that we were snoging even when we were flying in the air. "Did you make this a portkey?" I ask, whispering, as if not to ruin the moment, although it's probably already ruined. Ginny is still whispering, even though you would think that she would be yelling, "No! Why would you bloody think that I wou-" Ginny's cut off since I lean in to snog her again. I say "It's alright," against her mouth. We continue this for a few seconds until a man, probably in his mid-forty's , clears his throat, "G-ginny?" he asks. Where did the portkey take us? I look around and see a younger version of the Weasley family, Hermione, and myself looking at me and Ginny like were crazy. Oh, Arthur Weasley was the one that said Ginny. "H-harry Is that you, mate? What are you bloody doing snoging Ginny on our kitchen table?" asks a young version of Ron, my best friend since our first year at Hogwarts. I look under me. Well, I'm stepping on Molly Weasleys famous apple pie, which is on top of Weasleys kitchen table. The young me speaks up, "What are you doing here?" Oh boy, this is going to take a while.


End file.
